


Joie de Vivre

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nate, musing on Sophie.





	Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).

Nate Ford had never been an unfaithful man. Maggie had all of his love and devotion, when it came to what passed between two partners in a relationship.

Only one woman had ever even come close to threatening that. When he knew the case matched her methods, it brought a different kind of alertness, the one that went with 'what might have beens', had she been something other than a grifter.

It stayed with him, though, that little piece of joie de vivre that was Sophie Devereaux. When his world crashed, that little piece was a piece of the resurrection.


End file.
